


Happy Birthday Dean

by NeetNeet27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeetNeet27/pseuds/NeetNeet27
Summary: Dean's morning birthday surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> All errors grammatical and spelling are mine and mine alone. My bad.....I'm human.

Sam stood in the doorway watching Dean sleep. Today was Dean’s birthday, Sam thought Dean was aging like fine wine. He appreciated the crinkles around his eyes & the subtle softness around his stomach, he knew that Dean hated that stomach wasn’t as flat as it used to be, but Sam didn’t care he loved every inch of him. Sam pushed of the doorway and crawled on the bed laying on top of Dean’s sleeping form. Sam started to place soft kisses all over Dean’s face, lightly sucking a hickey below Dean’s ear.  


“Sammy.”  


“Happy birthday” Sam said giving Dean a kiss.  


Sam could feel Dean roll eyes as Dean pinched his hip. “Shuddup.”  


Sam chuckled “guess you don’t want a birthday blow job?”  


Dean ran his finger over Sam’s bottom lip “better put that mouth to good use. Since it’s my birthday and all.”  


“Guess so.” Sam said laying on his side and pulling down the blankets.  


Sam melded their mouths together licking the very familiar crevices, Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, lightly tugging before Sam released their mouths and kissing down Dean’s body. Sam played with Dean’s balls before gently suckling the head of Dean’s cock fully awakening his morning erection. Sam slid further down the bed licking the slit before deep swallowing him whole. Dean’s hands gripped Sam’s hair tighter as he tried not to fuck Sam’s face.  


“Sam.” Dean groaned his eyes fluttering.  


Sam swallowed around Dean’s dick before letting it slowly slide from his mouth and then swallowing it back down. Sam finally let Dean’s dick slide completely out of his mouth before licking the underside and suckling his balls. 

“God.” 

Sam licked the underside of Dean’s dick before suckling the head and deep, throating him several times. Sam could feel Dean’s balls pull close to his body, Sam relaxed his throat and waited for the warm splash to hit his throat. Sam kept swallowing as Dean’s whole body went ridged and then completely relaxed. Sam let Dean’s dick fall from his mouth, Sam kissed up Dean’s body and kissed his slack mouth.  


“Happy birthday to me.” Dean panted.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love. Feel free to check out my tumbler https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nitranae


End file.
